There's a New Ninja in Town!
by AxialStaircase
Summary: There's Toshiro Takumi, an orphan and his friend Aki Kazuya and their adventures in the world of Naruto. Suck at summaries. Read and Review. May turn to T later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First naruto fanfiction and multichaptered story. Hope you guys review and read.**

**~XxX~**

I woke up to a new morning in Konoha. It wasn't exactly fun mind you. The alarm clock went off and I jumped off the bed, landing just beside it and making a karate pose shouting "Who's there!?" at nothing in particular.

I rubbed my head and headed to the bathroom. Why no one was home? I was an orphan, Naruto Uzumaki, or Hokage-sama, got me a home here and well... took care of me. I could still remember that day...

_***Insert ripple here***_

_I was crying in the corner, sad because of being an orphan and not getting adopted like the others. My friend and I were the last ones left there. _

_"Toshiro, do you want to have a home?" asked the Hokage, I nodded, sniffling._

_"How bout you?" he asked my friend, Aki. He just mmhmm-ed._

_Then, I got picked up by large hands and sat me on Hokage-sama's shoulders. I saw Aki being carried in Hokage-sama's arms. He then led us to a house. _

_We saw some boxes of ramen on the floor and some milk boxes scattered around. "Here! Your new home is here. This is all I could give. Back then, I lived in here when I was a kid."_

_He helped us clean up and fix all that needed fixing. Aki and I got on our beds and slept the most peaceful sleep of our lives._

_***Insert ripple back to reality***_

After I got up and prepared, I put on my clothes, just some shorts and a shirt and my sandals. "Yo! Wait for me!" shouted Aki, jumping on one foot trying to put on his other sandal.

~{[]}~

We walked to the academy, slowly. I got to the classroom and saw Sakura-sensei chewing out a kid for putting thumbtacks on her chair. Once that ordeal was done, she greeted us a good morning, save the kid who was facing the corner over there.

"Today, we're gonna talk about ninjutsu. Does anybody know what ninjutsu is?" she asked. As usual, Miss-Valedictorian-for-three-years, Haruka Hyuuga, raised her hand. Aki, being the competitive one, raised his hand also.

Then, he started arguing with her about the first one who raised his or her hand. I remained indifferent, face-palming at the moment he said "Hey!" Sakura-sensei just sighed and called me up "Toshiro, explain ninjutsu to us please."

"Ninja techniques, where manipulation of charka is necessary to perform techniques via hand signs." I answered and the class went on like that until sparring time.

~{[]}~

It was me against an Ouji Inuzuka. He glared at me and I glared at him back. I win round 1, glaring contest.

_***Detailed fight explaination here***_

_He charged at me and I dodged. He then started hitting me with a barrage of punches. Left then right... I blocked all of it. Abnormally, I was faster than other students._ _My reflexes I think._ _I quickly got behind him and kicked him down, winning the match._

**_*End of fight* _**

"Winner. Toshiro Takumi." said Daichi-sensei. I got hit on the back by the hand of Aki. "Nice. Where do you get your reflexes?" I just shrugged at him.

"Aki Kazuya against Sakuma Uchiha." shouted sensei. An Uchiha, whose perfecto skills match his father's, Sasuke Uchiha, Chief of Police. I watched intently as they sparred for 30 minutes...

**_*Detailed fight explaination here*_**

_The Uchiha smirked the first moment he got up. Aki made stance and got ready. He charged at him and punched from the left then under. Blocking it, Uchiha sent Aki flying with a right hit to the face. _

_***End of fight***_

"Winner, Sakuma Uchiha" I looked at Aki and he held his right cheek, "Lucky hit.." he mumbled, clearly disappointed.

Then everything went as it did yesterday, sparring then some classes then go home. I couldn't help but feel sad with all the parents with their children as I walked home with Aki. "Hey."

"Wha? Oh. I must've spaced out" I replied to Aki.

We walked back home and played Shogi. We both liked it, thanks to Shikamaru-sensei. Then I slept in my bed, waiting for another day ahead

**~XxX~**

**Again, first ****_Naruto _****fanfic. Read, and click tge little button below me to get a free pass to Disneyland. But seriously, please review *glare***


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter** **has come forth. Again, read and review! **

**Forgot to put disclaimer last chapter. Every dude Kishimoto made belongs to him. Original Characters belong to me. I love ramen. (^^)**

**~XxX~**

I looked at the shiny new forehead protector I got from Daichi-sensei. I was then followed by Aki wearing it on his forehead.

We started to divide into teams. They were assigning us to jounin captains. Three in each team. As the number of people narrowed down, I looked at those who were being teamed up...

Saiki Nara, Issui Nara and Chouko Akimichi were under Akira Sarutobi. Aki, Sakuma Uchiha and Haruka Hyuuga were under Kaisei Hatake. I was with Namiko Uzumaki and Ouji Inuzuka under Kaihei Hatake. There were some other teams but they're too much to count.

I met with my teammates and looked at them and took their info in. Ouji's got brown eyes and had a hoodie on him with a little dog inside the hood. He named the dog Aoto. Namiko has dark blue hair, an orange jacket and pale eyes. She said her mom was a Hyuuga.

_~Next Day~_

I woke up from an intense alarm. I smashed the clock, or at least tried to, whilst sitting up on my bed rubbing my eyes. "Yo! Ready for your first day as a genin?" Aki asked, already putting on his forehead protector.

He took some hot chocolate and a loaf of bread as he alternately drank and bit at his food. I bathed and wore my forehead protector on my head, adjusting it to the right. I really hope to meet sensei proprly today, not like yesterday.

_***Flashback ripple here***_

_I looked at my watch. It was 6 pm and sensei still wasn't around. "Jeez, how late could sensei get?" said the Inuzuka. "We best go home if he's not gonna show up," said Uzumaki, "Dad said that his sensei, Kakashi-sempai, our sensei's dad, was always late too." _

_We started taking our separate ways home when we heard a rustle and saw sensei on top of the tree. "Hey team" he said, not affected by our glares, scary they may seem to others. "We'll meet tomorrow, okay?" he just gave a thumbs up and a smile and disappeared. _

_We walked home with something in mind... _Hope sensei doesn't arrive too early for us to see him.

_***Flashback end***_

We both walked out the door, heading our separate ways. I proceeded to meet my teammates near the gate to meet sensei. Speaking of Kaihei-sensei, how did he get his hair like that? All pointing up and not going down. Gravity-defying thing his hair must have. Or maybe it could just be gel.

I overheard my teammates talking about the same thing in my head. "Hey! What's up?" greeted Ouji. I just nodded out of habit. "Do you think he'll come earlier?" he asked me.

"I doubt it, it's been half an hour." answered Namiko. "Hello team. Sorry I'm late" we heard a voice from behind us.

"You're always late, sensei." Namiko deadpanned. "Alright. Before we start, let us go to someplace quieter." he vamoosed away and we followed. We then ended up on the roof of the hospital. He sat down and ordered us to sit down too. "I think it's best that we introduce ourselves first. Likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams." he said.

"You first." he pointed at Ouji. He pointed at himself to be sure, sensei nodding in reply. "I'm Ouji Inuzuka, son of Kiba Inuzuka," he started, "I like animals, dogs; I hate cats 'cause they're so prudy. I want to be a great ninja just like dad and save a lot of people!"

Sensei smiled at him then pointed to Namiko. "I'm Namiko Uzumaki. I like reading and solving puzzles and ramen. Definitely ramen. I hate noise and disturbances. I want to be Hokage like dad!" she said, fist-pumping.

"I suppose it's my turn." I said. "I'm Toshiro Takumi, orphan. I like Shogi, and birds. I dislike waking up early and rotten stuff. My dream is to live peacefully in Konoha."

Kaihei-sensei just smiled, as did my teammates. "Okay, tomorrow there will be a test to see if you be a ninja or not. Fail and you go back to school or drop out. Pass and you are part of this team. Clear?"

"All clear!"

_~Laterthat night_~

"Hey. I'm guessing you have that final test tomorrow." asked Aki, brushing his teeth.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmhmm."

"You okay with your new teammates?"

"No. That Uchiha acting all smug and the Hyuuga upstaging me every time I act smart" he then started to imitate the conversation he had with his team, with reaaally bad voice impression.

After he was done with that rant, he asked. "How bout you?"

"Meh. Just OK"

We then slept, waiting for the day ahead of us to come. I grew nervous as I thought if the test, it's going to cost us our genin titles if we fail...

**~XxX~**

**Toshiro : Yo shaa! Toshiro Takumi here. Read and review.**

**Aki : Yeah! So we can be powerful and take over the Naruto World!**

**Toshiro : Yeah! Wait.. what!? What the ! #$ are you talking about!?**

**Aki : *whispers* Dude, there are children reading this.**

**Toshiro : *sigh* Again, read and review!w**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter of this fanfiction is here! If you were confused in the previous chapter, there was a time skip. Academy student to graduation. Keep R&R-ing -Ax**

**~XxX~**

It was the day of the test when I arrived at the training grounds. I wasn't exactly a peaceful day. Here's what happened...

***Flashback***

_Hmmm... where did Aki say the way was? He said it was turn right at the fork in the road then left at the next fork. Then, just keep walking in the middle path till you see three logs. I walked through the right_. _I didn't see much and it looked like I wasn't making any progress. _

_I walked and walked...and walked and walked till...What the ! #$ was that! There was a giant f-ing spider in front of me, all ready to chew me up and feed me to her kids... if only the "it" wasn't a "she". If it was a dude, I'd still be great food till its wife had him for dinner later. Jeez, I'd better stop talking like that._

_I turned back quietly and slowly... then...1..2...3...RUUUUUUUNN! I dashed off into a random direction hoping to get away from the abomination that stood in front of me exactly 1.5 seconds ago. Then...light! I saw light in front of me...that will lead the way to the training grounds. I rushed towards the exit at light speed... forgetting about going to the training grounds. I'd rather have my life intact._

_I stared in front of me. It wasn't the training grounds. No, much worse than the spider. My eyes started to water at the sight in front of me... the main gate. _

_I hung my head and sighed, walking toward the path when Kaihei-sensei appeared. "You lost?" he asked. I just nodded. Better remember to give Aki a piece of my mind later. Kaihei-sensei then led me to the place where said test is about to take place._

***Flashback end* **

"Alright, all you need to do is to leave this rice ball," a rice ball appeared in his hand, "with only the rice left, unharmed. The person I give the piece of food to will be the only one to eat the piece of nori on it. Survive and I'll treat you guys to Ichraku Ramen." he gave me the rice ball, winked then disappeared.

I sat on the grass, looking at the clouds when my tummy started rumbling. I remembered that I didn't have breakfast. Just then, my teammates' stomachs started grumble, louder than mine.

Ouji started going towards me very slowly. I raised a brow, and he attacked me, him trying to desperately grasp the article of food from my hands. "Give it!" He shouted. "Sensei told us to keep this thing intact." I told him, keeping the rice ball out of reach.

He started a fierce grabbing of said food and he found himself satisifed in 5.3 seconds, faster than Aki eating barbeque, and that kid was a living vacuum. Wonder why he doesn't get fat so fast. I looked at his face, glued on it was a look of pure satisfaction.

"Mmmm.. that was good." he commended the food. "What're we going to do now?" I asked them, obviously disappointed. "At least Ouji isn't hungry anymore. That's good. Otherwise, he'd be trying to eat my arms off."

"I'm desperate, but not that desperate." he glared

"I have an idea." Namiko piped up

"Any idea's better than going back to the academy." I said

"I know this jutsu. Dad taught it to me. It's the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). I make clones. I can only do a single clone. This jutsu required lotsa charka. I'll make the clone transform into a rice ball and sensei'll never know." she said, evil laugh slowly making its way toward her mouth.

"Who'll never know about your plan?" A voice whispered. I got creeped out. Maybe I was just hearing things.

Wrong.

"Sensei will never notice the difference...Wait...who said that?" asked Namiko.  
Then...just as me and Ouji were gonna shake our heads in denial, Kaihei-sensei appeared in front of us. Smirking..."Where's the rice ball I told you to hold on to...I'm getting hungry." he glared at me. Creepily.

"So? Where's the rice ball?"

**~XxX~**

**Sorry guys! I really wanted to end this with a cliffy... You'll see better stuff in the next chap. Until then keep reading and reviewing! -Ax**


	4. Chapter 4

**So.. I havent updated for 2 months...school was a pain so much that I had to read the story again to refresh my mind... Here is a 1000-something-word third chapter... you will see more of my stories now that it is summer here. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where's the rice ball?"

"Er..." I mumbled

"Right here sensei!" shouted Namiko, showing sensei the rice ball _that wasn't really real._

"Thank you Namiko." he replied. He bit on the rice ball. Then can you guess what happens?

Yeah! Sensei got blown up in the face by a rice ball which happened to be Namiko's shadow clone.

Oh? You didn't guess that? Well..okay then..

He found two Namiko Uzumakis standing with us. We all had a face that said 'we take the rice ball wasn't yummy?' complemented with a sweatdrop. Sensei looked at us for 2 minutes then changed from the 'staring face' to the 'I'm gonna destroy you now' face.

"You..." he glared at me and it was, pretty effective 'cause I wasn't breathing.

***ba-dum***

***ba-dum***

"Passed" he looked at us with a grin, gravity defying brown hair blown by the wind as the training grounds went completely silent for one second.

Then we all fainted simultaneously.

**_Kaihei POV_**

"Make that passed... out" I laughed at my own joke.

I took the members in my shoulders then took them to my house. I laid them all on the bed. As I walked out, Hokage-sama went through my door and sat on my table. "What did you try doing this time?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those kids passing out."

"Were you spying on me, Hokage-sama?"

"Hey, I had to look after my little girl. She's my pride and joy."

"Namiko is a smart kid. She could do the Kage Bunshin Technique"

"I taught her that. She had large chakra reserves like me"

"Also, her having Hyuuga blood and capable of Byakugan makes her very strong."

"So what happened?"

"They fainted out of surprise as I told them they passed"

"Figures"

"Didn't dad surprise you guys too back then?"

"Yeah. But we didn't pass out."

_**Toshiro POV**_

I woke up on some weird bed. I knew it wasn't mine from the smell emnating from it. It was a rather musky smell. I looked around the room and spotted a window that saw a garden outside. Locked too. Now I was sure I wasn't in my room.

I looked around another bit and found my teammates who were asleep on the same bed I'm standing on right now. My stomach grumbles. Nuts. Speaking of nuts, I think I'm getting hungry. I could use a rice ball right now.

Wait...

Hungry. Food. Rice Ball. The test! What happened to the test!? Oh no. Maybe we didn't pass and we're now in the Academy locked in the nurse's office. Maybe there are jonin here that transformed into something and are about to pounce on us at Kami knows when. Maybe we were kidnapped. That was a worst case scenario though. But it was still possible, right?

I spotted an empty picture frame beside the bed. Weird. Why would someone have a picture frame without a picture? I glared at the picture frame. Maybe that really is a Henge-d jonin.

Well...

Better safe than sorry. I took the frame and threw it on the floor.

That didn't help.

I started thinking when I realized something. My teammates were here. I facepalmed and left a red mark on my forehead. I was sure someone could hear it from a mile away.

I tried to wake up Namiko first. Maybe Kage Bunshin no jutsu would be more useful than I-ate-a-rice-ball no jutsu, which I could predict would end with an eructation or the breaking of the winds and the sound barrier. The latter technique possessed by the other noisily sleeping male on the bed.

"Namiko...Namiko...Hey!" I shouted at her body

"Who's there!? Hya!" she shouted, not before hitting me with her knee in the place-which-should-not-be-kneed.

I groaned in agony for a while. "At least she woke up. *groan*"

"Hey Toshiro! What are you doing on the floor?" she asked as if she didn't cause me the-worst-pain-man-could-experience, face looking super innocent as if lying-on-floor and hand-on-my-groin wasn't an obivous clue to her.

"You hit me in my area" I replied, lying on the floor. "Where are we?" she asked.

I got up, still feeling the pain. "I think we were kidnapped." Why did I tell her that!? She's a girl. She'll freak out or something.

"Oh no! This is not happening. I'm not gonna die young! I still have lot of stuff I wanna do like drive a car!" She replied, raising her hands up for emphasis. Obviously scared.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the sensei which made us faint some time ago. "Oh you're awake. You can go now. You already passed. Although, I expected you guys to go out earlier. I left the door unlocked."

The door...I forgot about the door. I facepalmed myself again, leaving a redder red mark, skin slapping loudly. Namiko glared at me. A teeny bit scarier than sensei's some time ago. Then she smacked me upside the head.

"You wake him up sensei." we said, pointing to the snoring person behind us, still sleeping. Sensei just scratched his head in reply and said a questionable "Okay..?"

We left, smirking and hearing a strong fart, a thud and a "Sensei? What are you doing on the floor?" by our male teammate. Me and Namiko laughed at the boy's antics.

He then met up with us halfway through the street. "We passed, right?" Namiko and I nodded in reply. "Awesome! Now I have an excuse to go home late." he replied, jumping.

We high-fived and went back to our homes.

"Yo! Aki!" I shouted to my house.

"You passed?" he asked, coming out of the house.

I gave ny near brother a thumbs-up and a grin. "Rad man."

"You?"

"Of course! I'm Aki, remember?"

"Yeah sure"

I noticed my clock reading 6 pm. "Hey Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I think we have rice balls in the fridge. So we'll eat that." I started to remember what happened today and made a mental note to tell Aki about it over rice balls later.

* * *

**Read and review! Again, sorry for the late update!**


End file.
